


Lost-Reddie/Fack

by Leggo_My_Eggos



Series: The truth behind the clown and the kids [1]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Adult Losers Club (IT), Aged-Up Character(s), Alive Georgie Denbrough, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bisexual Richie Tozier, Bitchfight, Bottom Richie Tozier, Depression, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Everyone Is Alive, F/M, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Holy shit I cried writing this, Human Pennywise (IT), I forgot stan, I'm a horrible person, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Jyatt is featured xD, M/M, Parallel Universes, Patrick Hockstetter is His Own Warning, Pennywise (IT) Being an Asshole, Porn, Richie Tozier Has ADHD, Stanley Uris Has OCD - Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder, Top Eddie Kaspbrak, WTF is happening
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-02-26 00:06:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 12,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13224060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leggo_My_Eggos/pseuds/Leggo_My_Eggos
Summary: Eddie and Richie are in love,pennywise knows.When tragedies strike what'll happen?What'll happen when the cast find out that pennywise is very real andthe losers exist?only one combination of lovers can stop the clown forever, but who?





	1. Prologue

Eddie kaspbrak looks up, it's dark and he was in  Tozier's room."what the fuck?" There was silence.it had been a month since the losers had driven back pennywise. Since them. And now they were having another date night. Eddie gets out of bed slowly to stop Richie waking up. The idiot was asleep with glasses on he notes. Gently slipping the frames off his face and placing a gentle kiss on his nose."I love you trashmouth" he smiles a little fondly stroking his hair, Memories returning.

 

****1 month earlier*****

"Hey! Eds!" The eager voice of Richie Tozier calls out. Eddie turns back. They had just kicked ass in Neibolt house. Everyone was tired but proud. They had decided to head back home. But Richie had other plans.Eddie rolls his eyes and goes to the happy mass off curls and attitude."what now Rich-" he was cut off by Richie "um. Eddie I just have to show you something." Eddie raises a brow,Richie never uses his name like that unless it's serious "what's up Richie?" Richie was looking down. His glasses had steamed with his embarrassment,the heat off his cheeks had warmed them up that much. Could he do it?"Eds,I-I-I um well.Shit! "He looks put out. He was already flustered from holding Eddie's hand in the circle. "Richie,calm down and try again!" Good lord. Richie was speechless? Eddie found it adorable,Eddie's cheeks were now slightly pink. He couldn't deny his attraction."Eddie? Can you hold out your hand. The one with the cast. I wanna show something to you." What the fuck Richie? Roll with it. He couldn't fuck up. Not now. He watches as Eddie,adorable Edward Kaspbrak held a small hand out. "God you have cute hands, they'd make my-!" "Get to it Tozier before I push you down the hill!"Eddie grumbles. Richie would never change.Richie nods"okay okay sorry gorgeous!" Eddie's cheeks were now bright red.they went redder when Richie's hand slipped into his. And darker red when Richie's nose was pressed against his. "Eddie spaghetti, I um,I fucking love you, like a lot. More than I love your fat mom,and i want to um do romance and romantic things eith you,grow up with you and-" Eddie doesn't even give him the usual "shut the FUCK up," or"fuck off!" He's silent for now Richie could feel the warmth of Eddie's body."prove it trashmouth." With that their lips lock and they're both happy. Eddie's other arm loops around the other's neck as they get lost in each other. When they pull away Eddie smiles "I want to do romance and romantic things with you too faggot."Richie playfully shoves him "watch it spaghetti boy!" The reality was,they were deeply in love,but fate in Derry had other plans.

 

**flashback over***

Eddie gets off the bed. He was extremely thirsty.as he heads off to the kitchen anxiously, obviously hewas still scared, anyone would be. He looks around and gasps when he sees a familiar red balloon."F-Fuck! No! RICHIE!!" Something pinches his nose and covers his face,with a final squeal of pain,Everything went black. 


	2. Loss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie wakes up to find out Eddie's not in bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a hella short chapter compared to what the rest of the story will be!I can't really drag it on much tbh but this is the shortest chapter there'll be :3

Richie rolls over and instead of rolling Into Eddie he hits the floor."what the fuck?" He gets up.everything is blurry. He reaches for his glasses.thankfully on the bedsidetable.after looking around for a moment He gets up with a groan."spaghetti?"he heads to the door. Silence. He heads to the bathroom."Eds?!" His voice was one of worry. He had been woken by his name being called. It chilled his bones.his heart sinks as he searches the house, switching on every light and when he gets to the kitchen is a note. There's blood and an inhaler in the puddle.his eyes widen"N-No! Nono no! Not my Eddie! Please! Anybody but my Eddie!" He picks up the note with trembling fingers.

He's mine now, if anybody tries to get him back you'll float too!

He's my last,how's that for a deal?

Beep beep Richie~

And there underneath in blood, maybe Eddie's the dreaded name.

Pennywise.


	3. Grievances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The loser club start to worry when Richie and Eddiedon't turn up to a meeting,and.Richiedoesn't want anything but Eddie.

It had been three hours since Richie had head the scream of his lover and he in that time had been sobbing into the floor. He had no idea how to live like this. He couldn't wait 27 years to save him. His heart was broken. He cried and cried until he could no longer cry.he wails into the floor.thankfully nobody in his family was home to witness his grief. Today,today they were going to out themselves,suddenly a scream of frustration came from him. He throws the inhaler away into something. And there he stays.

*an hour later*

"Where the fuck are they? I swear to god if they forgot we're meeting today!" Ben huffs. Bev puts a hand on his shoulder "it is Richie I wouldn't be surprised but he's Four hours late."it was now two in the afternoon. "G-guys maybe w-we s-s-should go c-check on t-them. R-R-Richie is never t-this late especially W-with Eddie."Bill had a point obviously. Eddie was extremely punctual and liked being on time. Extremely smart and organized.Stan and Mike nod"I agree. If something has happened to them we can get help that way." Everyone nods in agreement.they hop on bikes "I mean why didn't we think of this before." Stan grumbles "clever bunch."Bill smiles "not e-everyone is as s-s-smart as y-you S-Stan." Everyone noticed how Stan blushed but didn't say anything.as they reach the Tozier house they immediately noticed something"w-what the f-fuck? Didn't we b-beat him?" A singular red balloon was at the door. As they approached it the balloon showed the "Lover." From Eddie's cast. They run in. "RICHIE? EDDIE?" Everyone was panicked. "What happened to Eddie?"the whispers spread. They approached the kitchen and saw a horrible sight. Richie Tozier was on the ground, His face was bloodstained and in his hand was a knife. In his other hand was a piece of paper. He was sobbing quietly and murmuring about Eddie, nobody had seen him in such a state.nobody dared ask where Eddie was but instead a singular balloon floats by. The lover one. It pops. Richie jumps noticing everyone and curls up. Embarrassed at his appearance. Quietly bev kneels down and wipes his cheek. He doesn't resist. His hands drop.immediately Mike grabs the knife. Stan noticed the paper and pursed his lips. Stan was usually a calm boy "fucking asshole! I'll knock his teeth out!" He rages until Bill eventually catches him about to put a fist through a wall. "T-the fucking clown took him!" Richie finally speaks but he breaks down again.they all kneel down beside him and offer their love but it's not enough "I'm going to go back for him! I can't let eds go!"bev pats his head  gently her fingers tracing the curls of his hair. "There there Richie." Eventually his eyelids flutter. He was exhausted. Once everyone is sure he's asleep they all start talking. "What will we say to his mom?" "What the fuck happened?' "What should we do?" Questions fly around everywhere."I didn't know he was that close to Eddie."Stan sighs "wasn't it obvious that he was in love?" They go silent for a moment."I thought Richie was being Richie, he flirts with everyone.' Ben adds.they nod "poor guy. Wehave to figure out how to get Eddie back!" Bill grumbles."listen Bill we'll find a way to get georgie too!"Stan says.Bill closes his eyes"N-No,H-He's G-Gone, I-I saw him." He turns away. Stanley's motherly behavior seemed to radiate to Bill most. His love for the boy was huge.he wanted to make Georgie come back for him,to have everything perfect for him,to be his forever.but Bill wanted Beverly, his heart was broken. He kneels behind Richie and wiped the blood away. Underneath was "lover" in sharpie. He wipes more away."Richie's" his eyes widen"Richie's lover" again silence."so they were a thing? That makes it worse.I bet he's torn apart,poor baby."Beverly ruffles his hair."lets put him on the sofa."but moving him was difficult. Richie was holding on. Whimpering."well bev is going to have to stay with him.' Mike remarks."who's going to ring the police and report Eddie missing?" Nobody wanted to suffer Sonia's wrath,or the police but it had to be done.sighing,Stanley heads to the phone.


	4. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens after the news of Eddie spreads? Someone has taken interest to Richie, however through loss Richie wants time for himself.

Richie woke up to police sirens. Huffing richie got up,groaning, everything hurt!he was resting against Beverly marsh who was talking to a police officer,helping with Bill's stutter,the poor boy was struggling, Bev noticed the sudden shift and looks down."hey Rich."he looks up at her weakly smiling,his face was tear stained still"bevvy."he criesagain sobbing into her stomach.he wanted Eddie, he wanted Eddie to hold him close not Beverly,but she was so sweet."Richard Tozier?"there was a voice addressingRichard.no reaction."hey,Richie..babe thepoliceman.."Richie looks scared "I-I-I please don't take me away! Please!" The officer looks surprised"I only need you to state what you were doing at the time of the...disappearance."disappearance, Richie wanted to laugh at the politeness but instead he sobs again. He noticed his parents looking disapproving, he understood, the time he's left alone people die. Sonia.. holy shit.he springs up"Eddie's ma-!" Usually she was the center of his jokes,but now.. shit.."I should've protected him..I had to..I should have stayed with him.. I should've.." immediately the losers rush to him. All but Eddie."you couldn't have done anything against him..you know we barely survived his attack."this was Stan.good Stanley Uris who had called the police, stood next to his dear mother. Police interest is immediately raised."who attacked you?" The chidren go silent.Richie has wide eyes. His eyelashes are stuck with tears."i'm gonna wash my face."he walks out silently under everyones gaze."no snide remarks. Nothing."bev says to Bill"T-T-This is b-b-b-bad.r-r-r-really b-b-bad"of everyone in the group bill understood most,he'd be numb for days,locking himself away trying to find a way..some way to get him back.eventually the losers are led out by parents, all but Bev, who'd insisted on staying as support.in the bathroom Richie looks at himself.he can almost hear Eddie."do you know how many germs are in your nose?you're just inviting them into your mouth! Wipe your nose idiot!"he closes his eyes and takes a deep breath."GOD FUCKING DAMMIT YOU ASSHOLE! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO DO THIS! WE KICKED YOUR ASS!" he throws his glasses off.immediately there were footsteps, Bev rushes in."oh Richie,Richie baby, shhh, look, you'll be okay, we'll get him back!" Her fingers link in his."how can you say that? Betty and Georgie are dead! So is Patrick! He's gone!" Bev says with him and wiped his face."you know, Eddie would hate all this snot and germs you know."they both smile slightly and look in the mirror, they both look exhausted."lets go Richie.."she gently places his glasses on."I loved him so much Bev,"she couldn't stand it. He looked so sad,she holds him close."I understand,you still do Right?"he nods as she pats his head. "Good" he looks at her in confusion but says nothing.they head back to the lounge so he could be taken to a station for questioning."can't you give him time?"Bev begged but they refused so she watched them lead him away before she was kicked out,the next few days were hard,possibly the hardest days Richie had to suffer, his parents had abandoned him,let him suffer the pain himself, it tore his heart into more pieces tham he could have even imagined,he locked himself away silently, no food, he was disowned so he had none.not that he wanted any,his friends watched him wither away, none of them could help.


	5. Locked doors and closed hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A 27 year jump to the next attack, pennywise strikes the loser club again. Can they cope with another loss?

The year is 1985, 27 years after the first attack the losers had experienced.most of the losers were in their late 30's. They were sat by the barrens at the head of the cliff and talking."he's due back this year guys. We have to be careful" Richie was staring at the entrance to the sewer."how are we meant to warn kids that there's a clown who wants to eat them lurking about? We would sound mad!" Bev had said. She had definitely not changed other than that she had definitely gotten shape and people had definitely noticed.she fiddles around with her fingers.Bill smiles slightly, they'd had a thing back in the day,but she'd gone for Ben,he understood because hell,he was gay as he could be for Stanley Uris, his best friend and lover. Stan was half asleep on his shoulders"goldilocks I suggest you wake up, this is serious! The blonde looks up"I'm listening!"they all laugh.Richie adjusts his glasses uneasily."we can watch neibolt house?um.. obviously we can't block storm drains but we can make sure people know, I doubt people are letting their kids loose after Eddie.." he stops. "Guys you can talk about Eddie around me! I'm okay, trust me,"he looks up at Bill who smiles back at him"y-y-yeah! I-I get it."stan looks at Bill,"hey, your stutter is getting more controlled!" Bill beams"good!" He pushes his glasses up," Stan gets up and starts to look through something,the loser club box of memories.he pulls out the Torah he has there and reads.everyone watches him, "is now time for praying Stan the man?" Richie says with amusement."no but I'm hoping perhaps something can help us drive back pennywise." He's silent for a moment before he glances up"probably not. He likes eating children so that's not helpful given how old we are."they all smile "we're ancient relics of Derry." They laugh, if only they knew how true that would become. After a while Bev sighs."we should probably head back home guys, it's fucking cold here." They all nod,"it is February though Bev." "Fuck off Tozier I know that! I'll push you in! Hey boys,remember how you chickened out of jumping off the cliff?"they roll their eyes"we didn't, you just beat us to it."she laughs."pussies!" She runs off laughing followed by everyone but Bill and Stan who just sit together and look out at the turtles swimming under water."they're cute!"stan remarks."like you.." Stan looks away"stop it!"Bill tilts his chin so they're facing each other."you are"their lips lock gently, every time he feels Stan's lips on his he knows Bev wasn't the one for him. He preferred the Jewish boy much more and Bev preferred Ben, they'd cleared up their arguments and problems.they suddenly hear whistling,"alright homos that's enough!" They smile at each other after they'd pulled away"way to go Bev I wanted some free porn!""Beep beep Richie!! She says shrieking with laughter,"you must tell me how he is in bed Stan!" The two men's faces go bright red. They shake their heads and go to join the rest. "You're probably all over Ben though you hussy!" Richie remarks earning a playful smack and laughter.she didn't mind being teased because she knew, she knew they were joking around. As they start heading back home their separate ways Richie heads off to the graveyard with Bill to pay his respects to the two lost people.nobody noticed when one member of the club wasn't. Heading home although they were soon going to know. Stanley Uris wasn't the sort of guy to go off on his own and kill clowns, hell,he hates being alone in this fucking town, with Bowers gang not even being enough to be scared of but pennywise, but he was older and wiser he told himself as he clutches his Torah close,praying as he advanced to the sewers, memories flood in,"I'm really sorry Bill.." he says quietly as he follows his mind.his big Bill, his stuttering Bill..he wants to turn back now and run into Bill denbrough's arms but he cant..his legs...he can't believe he's doing this. "Lord help me. I won't come out sane"he says to himself.he walks and walks until he's out.. but he's at neibolt house. The door opens to a young man about his age who smiles at Stan."o-oh hello! I didn't realize someone lived here..""don't worry I don't mind, people don't seem to come by this way." Stan nods, he wonders why,this is pennywise's crackhouse.stan refrained from saying so but he doesn't let his guard down. The man was extremely attractive to him. Brown hair that was messily all over his face,or rather messily to him because hell,each strand that was out of place annoyed him. The man notices his hand twitching and stan looking at him but says nothing.Stan admires the blue eyes,the full lips and hella sharp jawline and high cheekbones and holy shit..this man's hot.Stan's mind blanks for a moment.shit.. Bill. "Oh! I must go I'm sorry for annoying you like this! I'll be off!" The man smiles at him."do visit later! Please do knock though, "he chuckles. A hand running through his hair,almost as if he was purposefully seducing him. He blushes and nods"o-okay.." get it together Stanley! He says to himself.he has bill right? Yeah but bill won'tknow he visited some hottie's house Right? His cheeks burn with shame,this was a sin beyond repair if he came back,but his head was full of attraction to this man. "Forgive me for not asking but what's your name?""Stanley, Stanley Uris" "I'm Robert, Robert Gray.""well um.. nice to meet you Robert..I'll see you later!" The man waves at him as he walks away, as Stan leaves pennywise shifts shape. Laughing"honestly! They all fall for Robert! Loyalty doesn't stand huh." Later that evening StanleyUris leaves his house,obviously nobody knew just what he was doing.he stepped to the front porch of neibolt house, and when the dood opened fate had made it's move. **the next day** "Let's go see if Stan the man is in." Bill sighs"I-I-it's s-Sabbath h-he may not w-wanna be disturbed."Bill was well used to Stan's religious celebrations."shit I forgot, he's not so serious about it though we should check on him in the afternoon." Ben says quietly. Bev looks at him immediately pulling him away to speak quietly. When they return they look worried."Bill, when we left yesterday did stan have his Torah?"Bill thinks for a moment"I t-think so. H-h-he was studying it w-w-w-when -w-we were at t-t-the B-barrens." There was silence."F-Fuck! Do you T-Think h-he w-went a-after IT?" "I-I hope not. Let's look for the Torah he put in the box." They head to Beverly's house. When they get there Bev stays with bill.squeezing his hand."be strong Bill, I know it's hard." Bill was trembling,fear or anger she didn't know. It was horrible for him she knew,27 years wasn't enough to mourn Georgie, another 27 wouldn't heal him over stan either. She held him gently while the rest of the group silently searched the room.Richie finds an inscription from the Torah."nobody but god alone can battle the evil but may he guide the weak to safety." There was a picture of the devil except,it was pennywise."fuck!"he falls over backwards.Bev and Bill run in as Richie turns it over. "Those who chase pennywise will suffer," everyone looks around."but nobody went after him but Stan.." Richie feels a burning in his stomach."fuck!" He says again. Buckling backwards."Bill i-" Bill's gaze immediately goes to him. "Bill..I wanted to kill him..but I didn't-" Bill stares at him"w-w-well y-you f-flung him into t-t-the well r-r-right?"he frowns."no Bill, I-I went after him.. a while after Eddie disappeared and-" he cut off as Bill's fist wraps around his collar."why? Why c-cant you have let it go?" Tears stream down his face and cloud up his glasses as he throws Richie across the room before falling onto the ground. Richie doesn't move."Bill-" "FUCK OFF!" He curls into a ball with the paper in hand.he clenched a fist. "F-first Georgie a-and now S-Stan? I-I can't c-cope anymore. E-E-Every time s-s-something good happens to -m-me."he glares at Richie"t-this is your fault y-you f-f-ucking t-trashmouth!" Richie bites his lip. Holding back tears. His parents were Right."all you do is cause problems! You're so stupid can't you do anything right ?" He thought he'd gotten better,he thought he could fix himself."I'm going home." He says quietly.like a mouse,he creeps out ignoring the pleads from Beverly. Meanwhile,Bill denbrough runs out towards the barrens blinded by tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to skip the 27 year details because I'm going to post what happened to Eddie and Stan in separate stories! I may also put in Bev and Bill's stories as well because they've suffered a lot too! The story will skip frequently where the information is irrelevant to this story so the next jump is the third attack. Bear in mind this is currently based off the book DO NOT USE2017 CAST AS VISUALS xD portray them however else you wish! :3  
> I'm sorry for being mean to Richie btw xD


	6. Finding Stanley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone but Richie goes to find Stan, in that time Richie is in a bad place and tries to cope.

Bill denbrough makes his way through Derry to the barrens and runs up the cliff, anything up there was probably long gone, he looks down,turtles are happily swimming, he can see their shells as they chill out on the sand. There's sudden noise and turtles scurry away.they look quite funny as their legs flail. Bill eventually pulls himself together as he hears incoming voices.he can see Bevmaking her way up to him."Bill-""no." She sighs. "The longer you take the smaller the chance." She sits next to him and watches the bay. "We need you Bill to help us find him"bill sighs."do you really think he'll be any different from G-G-Georgie?"he looks sad. Bev notes his stutter. It'd gone for a while but it visited at times of extreme stress and anger like his blowoff at Richie. She bites her lip. She had to sort Bill out somehow.."Bill wasnt it you who said "we had to man up,fight IT?" Bill shrugs"I was young then i said a lot of stuff.." "like,remember we're stronger as one,we're only In danger when we're alone?" She huffs. "We're already-nevermind" *Richie's part* Richie sinks down onto the dirt feeling the frosty rocks on his skin. He lit another cigarette and took a puff. He'd already smoked enough to shock several people, at that time he didn't care if his life wasn't shortened incredibly, he'd upset a close friend over selfishness, what else could he fuck up? Suddenly a shadow fell across him."hello,Richie." He jumps "what the fuck Patrick?" There was laughter"I was watching your mad cancer spree for a moment. I thought I'd run by." "Why the fuck do you bother with me Patrick?you beat me up for my entire teen life! I dont like you! Fuck off!"Patrick grins."I was gonna offer you something but okay! I'll be obliging."Richie huffs"stop it! What do you want? Is it important?" Patrick shrugs."it was this." He has a bag of random green stuff in his hand"drugs?really? I'm not a crackhead." Patrick mocks offence "neither am I homo but here we are! Jeez!" Richie immediately realised something."oh.. it's fine I'll take it. We'll see if it gets used." Patrick smirks,"temptation is a killer Tozier, I know it."he chucks the bag at him and walks off "bye loser." That hits his heart hard. He turns and goes to his house,tears falling down his cheeks. He wasn't a loser..not in the loser club anyway. He was a waste of space. He sits and gloats for a while until the bag tempts him,typical. Patrick was right. And this was the start of the fall of Richie's sanity. **Neibolt house** Ben sighs as he sits on the ground."I hate this house, it's creepy, I wonder why bev wanted to go after Bill herself.."his voice cut off,"hey it's probably not for what you're thinking, I think all of us would piss him off more." Ben shrugs"but why send us here? Or does she want us to disappear so she can have Bill?" Mike puts a hand on his shoulder,"Ben, she's not into him anymore, besides she's probably the most understanding person here."he nods"true, remember with richie?"Mike nods "he fell asleep on her.." they sigh "I hope Richie's okay.. "they cut off as a cross looking Bill appears with Bev."hi guys.sorry for the wait."Bev sounds tired, it used most of her energy to convince Bill to join them."hey Bev, Bill." This was stupid. Half of the losers were gone."this..this is-This won't work guys..suppose he strikes us?we barely managed with seven!"Bill looks cross."I'm going in alone this time. So it's only one d-d-death not f-four. That way the rest o-of the group exists." The rest look at each other,Bill didn't even see Richie as existent.before they could speak he was gone. "Shit! Bill!?" Silence.he had completely disappeared.hesitantly the rest of the group go into Neibolt house unaware of the watching clown who just laughed and laughed.he wasn't going to kill any more of them just scare the shit out of them until they left and so he did, his joy immense. ***timeskip*** It was now a July day,marking the summer since the clown's attack.27 years ago, but now,the loser club had truly fallen apart.Stanley was still missing. Bill was falling apart, Ben and bev were taking time for their relationship, Mike was preparing for the birth of his second child with his wife Hannah and Richie? He was consumed by drugs, he had an unhealthy addition to cocaine and pot it was driving him mad but keeping him sane,he was tired and had bloodshot eyes and his arms were littered in scars and needle marks from other adventures.all this because of Bill?no. Truth be told he was depressed long before but now,Bill's outbursthad pushed him over the edge.he and Bev had had frequent arguments after she'd once walked in on him, high as he couldbe,talkingto "Eddie." And unfortunately the stress would increaseas months passed by.


	7. Pennywise hasn't gone it seems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the losers reunite again, what comes of it though?

Bill gets up,his eyes are hurting through lack of sleep from worry,it'd been another night of looking at a wall in anger.his cheeks flare with unseen feelings of anger. He sits up in his bed and curses. His head is pounding but he goes and showers,gets dressed and gets ready for work.he promised himself he'd not lose his job too. He has one of Georgie's stuffed toys in his jacket which he squeezes tightly, sighing, he mentally prepared himself for another day, but he suddenly had a thought, it buzzed in his head for ages,it haunted him through his work day,when he was finally out he runs to The hanscom-Marsh residence,a cat sits and watches him wearily as he goes to the door."hey princess!"he greets the cat who expectantly waits for fish"not today!"he says smiling as he taps on the door. Bev appears looking surprised, "Big Bill!"bill rolls his eyes "s-stop calling me t-that!"she grins."no thanks! "She pulls him inside the house"he's here!" He looks confused, mike and ben are sat cross-legged drawing out a map, he looks at it in confusion,"what are you doing?"he watches in fascination.Ben was silent for a minute,deep in thought"oh, this is a map of Derry, we're tracking pennywise."Bill raises a brow. Okay fair enough." He sighs"I wanted to say something but I forgot what it was."he sighs."I'm gonna go after Stanley again," they sigh,"are you sure Bill?" Truth be told Bev wanted to take him to see Richie but she couldn't bear to. He'd gotten into the worst of his drugs now.if he wasn't high he was depressed.Bev knew, Ben knew, Mike knew,perhaps they'd find Stan and all would be forgiven?"guys, I wanted to ask..can you help with Stan if I help with this?" There wasa moment's hesitation. "Okay..but I have something to ask of you."Bev was quiet as Mike spoke,predicting,"of course." "Promise if we find Stan you'll talk to Richie again."Bill huffs,"or promise to see him at least, he misses you."Bill nods "fine,how bad could it be?" There was a small sigh from Bev "I wouldn't be sure Bill"he looks worried,"now I'm a bit worried." The others noticed how Bev looked angry,"i'm glad."she huffs."right boys! Back to it!" After some explaining Bill sighs before looking at the diagram, "if we mark those as unimportant then we can focus on the parts near Derry high,"they nod."I like your mapping skills!"Ben remarks,Bill smiles " "thanks,I guess " he looks sad still."also, he's moving from Derry, his moment is definitely towards outer Derry." I-holy shit Bill!"this was Bev,"what?" "One,you're right!two you didn't even stutter!" Bill looks proud, Yes! It was going away!how so? He had no clue.after a while he looks up."I'm going to the synagogue after I go see Richie, just incase.." they nod,"alone?or do you want us there?" He shrugs, "I'm not bothered, either way." They roll their eyes"specific Billy specific." It was weird hearing no stuttering so they kept looking at him in curiosity."w-what?" "Nothing big Bill don't you worry!"Bill grumbles,"big Bill, really?we're not teenagers that joke's old." Bev smiles"how about billiam?" Bill shakes his head,"h-how about you just call me Bill?" "But that's not fun!" Bev pouts"l-l-life i-isn't fun so hey!""jeez dude that was dark."Mike laughs a little earning grins all around"h-hey wh-who's coming along w-with me?"Bev raises a hand,"I will because he's used to me." After a lot of sighing Bill heads off towardsthe kitchen where the diagram showed, Bev sneaks off for a moment, to Ben's confusion while Ben wonders why the fuck they were doing this.after a moment Bill returns"B-Bev's done a runner?" They shrug"she just kinda disappeared, " after about 20 more minutes of mapping Bev opens the door, immediately there's a smell of what seems like Weed.Ben runs to the door and sure enough Beverly has Richie fucking Tozier."do you want to start a war Bev?Bill will have a fit!" Bev grumbles"fuck Bill's opinion! "She herds Richie to the bathroom and then goes to the lounge.Bill raised a brow,"d-did you raid a drug f-farm?you smell like a h-hippie."Bev shrugs maybe." She disappeared against this time returning with Richie.Bill's eyes narrow,"w-w-what the fuck B-B-Bev!"he glares at Richie,"w-what is h-h-he doing here?" Richie shrugs"I dunno man."Bev glares."you two will get along this entire time unless you wanna get eaten!" Richie sighs softly"Bev..I shouldn't be here I'm not in the loser club anymore." Everyone stares"who said that?" There was a pause,"nobody, I just don't think I deserve to be after what I've done!" Mike pats his shoulder."you've done nothing wrong Richie."he smiles sadly but nods, it was obvious he didn't believe him."we're all your friends Richie" they mostly agree and Richie goes to Bill and holds his arms "Bill please believe me when I say I'm fucking sorry, I sincerely mean it."Bill sighs softly and shrugs"okay, well i guess we'll kick his ass together again!" To the loser club!"Bev adds and suddenly Bill remembers something,"to the loser club." They run out of the house to where the map lead them, armed with all sorts, Richie lights a cigarette which makes Bill sigh but they carry nonetheless,they manage to steer through Derry's waterworks.they. come to a dip in the ground and with a squeak Ben trips."fuck!"something grabbed him and pulled him down when he was yanked back by Richie who was somehow stronger high, after that Ben stayed in the miđdle.after what felt like hours Richie stares ahead and remarks, "what the fuck? The wall's moving!" Bill looks at him,"it's not,you're just high!" He seems irritated,they carry on and didn't seem to notice when Richie wasn't with them until they heard clattering and a shocked cry."Richie? Shit!" They all race back to the area they were in,"Richie? You okay?" The wall had opened and Richie was bleeding out of his arm.his cigarette burning his fingers.Bev flicks it away and Richie seems to wake up."the wall moved and I wanted to check so I-"something fell out of his pocket, bev saw as Richie holds out a Torah."look up." She does.Richie shifts slightly and she sees Stanley Uris.floating."the book must have come out of his pocket."Richie says.she looks for the object Richie had but it was gone.probably hidden.suddenly everyone races In seeing the Torah.Bill glances up and inhales sharply"S-Stan." He stares for a moment before closing his eyes."G-Get out!" He seems furious but sad,"we can't leave you alone.""I'm not alone!"he looks up at Stan again "Please, just for a moment.." they look at each other wearily "the clown-"Bill glares"it'll be one instead of four deaths!" He snaps, Bev glanced at him."fine. Any noises and we're back." Mike looks concerned as he's dragged out, they stand outside the wall,they hear him mumbling."Stan, i-i don't wanna give up on you,I-I-I fucking love you, you're my world,please come back. He whispers.nobody could hear him but there was a crash and surprised gasps. They rush in to see Bill Holding Stan gently,the man must have fallen onto him. Bill's nose was in Stan's neck."my baby! You're alive!"he was crying with joy into him until Richie senses movement,"who's there?"they turn and Bill shifts. A tall man with brown hair and a sharp jawline looks at them."who thefuck are you?" There was a smile"Richie baby don't you know?"Richie's eyes widen"Eds?" He looks shocked. There's a small sigh from behind them. Stan had shifted, eyes fluttering open."Eddie, where were you? I missed you" Before he could answer Bill speaks "D-Don't trust h-him p-please."Richie glares"why?I want him back after all those years." Another voice chips in"y-you. You're the one w-who tricked me."there was a pause"how are you alive?"the body changes to one of a clown."how dare you! You don't listen to my warnings! Now you'll all die!"he lashes out "you're not even friends anymore! One of you's A drug addict! Fighting over nothing taking everything personally! Hilarious!"Richie looks uncomfortable,"do you think you'll defeat me while missing Edward? You can't talk to each other either!"he corners Richie who's trembling, sober for sure.he's like a rabbit. "Time to see your Eddie then druggie!" There was a crack as Bev's boot collided with the clown's face giving Richie time to move as IT's head spins towards her."big mistake! You can'tdefeat me!" "Oh yeah?I'll break you to bits fuckhead!" Richie swings a rock at him."stupid boy!"he snarls the fight carries on for what feels like hours but in reality was three quarters of an hour. It eventually ended with Pennywise being biffed with a random piece of metal,and pinned to a wall by a bar sent by mike.Bill immediately went to grip Stan's arm "and pull him into a kiss their fingers were twined tight around each other's."eww quite it you homos!" Bev smiles and pulls the shy Ben into a kiss.he still was not used to it, having Bev all for himself, after fifth wheeling Mike who's wife was at home they head off."shit! Richie!" He'd disappeared at some point. Bev sighs"if I can find him I'll have a word."she walks off and Stan looks confused."is Richie okay?" Bill sighs"he's n-not o-okay and it-it's m-my fault."Stan stares."soft hearted Bill? I can't believe this." He hugs him tight as they cry into each other. Bev returns. Shaking" Richie needs help.." she drops a bag of cocaine on the floor.there was silence "I didn't know it was that bad.."Mike chews on his lip and Bill breaks down on the ground "I-I shouldn't h-have bullied him a-and s-said w-w-what I did."he wails into the rocks until eventually Stan and Bev calm him down and get him home.unfortunately that wasn't it.three hours later Bev appears"guys, Richie's in hospital, he's overdosed on drugs."Bill didn't move. Stan gets up "can we go see him?" "Yeah."they smile bravely and Stan sits next to Bill and leans against his shoulder "I want to talk to Bill in private first"they nod and leave for a moment until Stan appears with Bill who seems less sad but only just, as they go on their way Bev glances at them"do you know?"she whispers to him and he nods.squeezing Bill's hand more.she looks sad but says nothing else until they get to the hospital and to her surprise Bill runs off down to Richie first.everyone looks at each other in shock."let's give them time."this comes from Mike."yeah.but not long incase they startbickering again." After five minutes they appear at the door to find Bill and a tearful Richie hugging tightly, Bill was patting his back gently.and Richie suddenly raises a shaking hand and strokes his cheek."don't worry a-about me billiam I just..slipped up a bit."Bev walks in "a bit?why didn't you tell us?"Richie sighs"I couldn't bevvy..I tried to find a way!"bev strokes his hair."it's alright Richie don't be upset! Things happen."she glances to his arms and bites her lip but says nothing.he picks up on this and laughs shakily"ugly aren't they?I promise I'll try and fix myself."he smiles shyly.everyone smiles back.he goes to greet everyone else especially Stan with a small"Stan the man! Good to see my boy!" It was obvious he was still hurt by Bill's accusations but seeing Stan had lightened him up considerably.they laugh and joke for ages until they're kicked out and when they leave only Stan picks up on just how emotional Richie is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm now working on the character stories individually! First up will be Stanley! Look out for that in the next few updates!


	8. Stephen,Stanley,Richie and IT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fourth wall break,a curious man comes along to a curious town to interview people on their curious adventures. And Richie has a fascinating day too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end of Derry in the 20th century. The next chapter is 2012 because I can't really make another full chapter on the losers moving cities tbh

*skip to a week later*  
The losers were sat at a cafe in Derry, all except Richie who claimed to be busy.there was still tension between Bev, Bill and Richie which Stan had started to unpick. They were talking about Pennywise and grumbling about how he'd ruined their childhoods. They did not realise that someone was listening to them."-yeah and after all these years you'd think people would notice a demon clown."  
"Not really. ." This was Stan  
"Well..He tempted me..through a different for than the painted lady..I'm not scared of her anymore you see."they all lean forward.his fingers curl around Bill's, "I-I was scared of hurting Bill.." his voice was quiet. Bill leans forward. "H-He appeared as this really hot guy and I-" "you went for it?" Bill frowns. Stan looks away"we didn't do much I just-" "save it."This was Bill . Bev sighs "this is really bad if he can change to a human too." This attracted the attention of the man behind them."so we have to be really careful. ." Mike adds.noticing the fiery look in Bill's eyes he pats his shoulder. "Let's go buddy." Good old mike. The two of them go off to have a conversation. Stan worries, Ben hugs him gently with Bev. When they return Stan almost leaps into Bill who holds him tight.after a few minutes of cuddling Bev coughs "hello. There are other people here  
"She raises a brow. Noticing then they were being watched.the man smiles smiles at her, friendly, she was on guard.she studies him for a moment. "How old was this guy Stan? "He shrugs "early thirties why?" She leans forlward " there's a man watching us.he looks young. About our age." Stan frowns it could be nothing.the clown was defeated right? " Bev shrugs "we threw him down a well but he came back right? " Ben nods, anxious. "Let's go guys. I'm getting anxious now...""you pussy" Bev laughs as gets her bag Ben shaking his head. Bill and Stan were staring at each other again. No doubt waiting for their alone time. As they leave Stan notices something.he was frantically scribbling his notes. It looked like a mess."it..demonic clown? Targets people and kills them?"it was an author. .listening to their conversation. He smiles softly to himself "he targets kids."he whispers as he walks past earning a small smile.as they walk out Bev looks at them."I'm worried about Richie, he promised he wasn't do anything bad or evading Bill but still.." "we should check.." Bill finishes. They all head towards the Tozier residence, passing Eddies house and stopping for a moment. "We miss you buddy. ." Mike and Ben say softly. They wondered what Eddie would look like now, it was eerie and silent. They almost wanted to hear Eddie grumbling about germs and death. Hell, Stan remembered Eddie getting cross about poison ivy. He smiles slightly. They hurry past before they all start sobbing. Soon enough Richie house appears round the corner and they head to the door.there was definitely snoring coming from inside as they open it. Bev frowns as she pushes open the door. They all walk in following the snoring, there was suddenly a shout from Bev, they run in to see Richie asleep but asleep on top of Patrick fucking Hockstetter. Their breathing had been synchronised until Patrick heard her shout and woke up. "Ah the loser club. Hello-" Bev picks Richie up from on top of him. He wakes up in surprise meeting bright green eyes "Bevvy? " She was glaring what are you doing with Richie? " He gets up."you want the details? Other than loving him..fucking him..getting laid-" Richie groans into her "Bev please it's fine." She looks down "really Richard Tozier? You're gonna fuck Patrick? Are your priorities even right?" She looks at him "if you've forced him into this Patrick I'll kick your ass. "Patrick grins "I bet you would Marsh, nah. Richie consented to it fully, he loves it right?" Richie looks embarrassed and wriggles away from her and everyone sees the bruises, knife marks..The burns..Bev's eyebrows raise."jesuus Richie, I didn't realise you were a kinky shit." He smiles a little "so are you though Beverly. "Ben immediately pales under Mike and Bill's gaze . Bev has no shame at all true. But hockstetter, I don't trust you. I don't want you and Richie together, he's too precious. "Patrick gets up and rests his head on top of Richie's. ' Sure he is but everyone is in their own way." Bev glares but her gaze softens as she sees Richie snuggle into him."fine. But if Richie ends up insane and putting squirrels In fridges I will beat you." Patrick grins "I'm not that bad anyway. I don't talk to Henry or anyone in that group anyway. "Bev shrugs " fair enough but I'm still protecting Richie. " he groans " Bev I'm not a child!" Bev nods " but that's the guy who beat you up as a kid, and strangled cats" She wouldn't even begin to describe Avery. Patrick seems to read her mind and sighs " yeah. He'd have grown up nicely right?" She was eyeing him wearily. Noting the cigarettes and countless joints lurking around. "Fucking hell. "She spoke for everyone. She sits down and sighs . Richie bites his lip "he's getting better Bevvy, please believe me..I know it's weird but please try to understand it.." She nods."I'm sorry Richie I just don't want you to get hurt.. I hope you're telling the truth." He nods "I am." They hug for ages. Tearfully, before pulling away."fine. Enjoy your snuggling you two..we'll be off."She gets up and holds her hand out."promise me you'll look after Richie. .Please. "her eyes were wide and sensitive. Patrick takes her hand. It was actually a small hand and she resisted pulling her hand away."I promise. "His eyes weren't cold and harsh but thoughtful. " Also. You Fucking stoner, you need to clear up the mess of Richie you made. He's falling apart. " "yes your highness. " She slaps him "I meant it!"he raises a brow at the boys."which one of you gets spanked by this one?" He remarks. Rubbing his face.she raises a brow before walking out.followed by everyone but Stan who looks at them both."Patrick you need to tell him what happened. " he says before walking out as well. Once they left everyone spoke at once . curious, angry, "I can't believe it! Shouldn't we have kicked Patrick out?" They all confusedly talk about it until they get to their own houses in which Bill and Stan have their own fun, Bev and Ben talk about Richie, Mike and his wife sit and watch films with their kids. Richie and Eddie? Well, they were enjoying their privacy too. Meanwhile, a boy was crying for help, a clown watched and a new story was in progress. -the next day- Beverly and Ben sit up with a sigh, they were both dancing together to an upbeat song. Stan and Bill clap along laughing and joking, Richie watches in fascination and sings along quietly. When they sit down they see the man scribbling his notes again before looking up at them. Frowning his eyes were on Stan, Bev notices and points it out."Stan that guy's looking at you."he turns and smiles "oh! It's the writing guy!" She huffs " or the clown." She turns and distracts Bill before he has a fit.or as Eddie would say, an "aneurysm. " whatever that was.when she turns back Stan was at the table having a conversation, the man writing, she stares "someone's stolen your man."She remarks. Bill doesn't look cross in fact envious as he starts . Bev and Bill head towards them "Stan we need to go.." "Bev, this is-" "Stephen King! " Bill sounded full of joy " stephen actual king! I can't believe it!" He shakes the offered hand with a grin while Stan laughs."nothing to worry about Bev, he's an author, Bill's favourite! " Bill was having a discussion with the man as the losers crowd around and get chairs while the man tells them he's trying to find another story and their conversation had interested him, so basically he wanted their stories . Bill was extatic and almost bouncing around.they all introduced themselves as the losers club, much to his surprise, they talked and talked for hours about everything, Georgie, Eddie, Eddie's mother (this was from Richie) which got some laughter, they talked about Henry and his gang of goons. Leaving out Patrick of course, after a while they finally got told the cafe was closing and left, arranging private meetings to discuss their character plans. Richie was first with him and Eddie's lives, seeing as he knew Sonia most (in a non perverted way Stan had clarified) Richie had walked out of the cafe with tears streaking down his cheeks. He had to give a recount of Pennywise and the attack, Eddie's disappearance, they had a plotted theory on Eddie's death and to Richie's joy Eddie lived for a bit longer.they had both decided that the trash mouth had to stay and so they laughed until tears fell down their faces at the things Richie had said, his relationship with Eddie had also been one of close friends. His constant torturing of Eddie hadn't changed. He laughed all the way to Patrick about his character plot. Bill had gone second with Georgie's galoshes, he talked about the sewers and his theories on his brother, his friends, his encounters with Henry Bowers and Pennywise, he described the clown and the fight, his fight with the club, there was laughter and tears and definitely a lot of room for more entertainment. His relationship with Stan had been slightly edited for what he felt was for his and Stan's own safety, instead most of their relationship was portrayed in friendly conversations and jokes that were aimed at each other. He had explained what had happened when he fought With his friends. He thought fondly of Stan King had thought. Next was Stanley Uris, he spoke about Bill and Georgie, the painted lady at home, Pennywise and his looks, his relationship with Beverly and Richie, life in Derry, Patrick hockstetter, Bowers' gang, his dissapeance and what happened and Robert Grey had made him shiver greatly With disgust.they had decided to advance Stan and change his character slightly and several things were added. He took Stephen to Neibolt house and let him get his description for the book. Stan left with a sense of pride and joy, he wasn't keen on recounting his life but for literature and Bill he'd do it. Mike was next and went with his newest baby, recounting Henry, his parents, racism, the loser club,his grandpa, the sheep. his every emotion went into the story, they laughed and cried as King wrote and wrote, shaking his head, he was amazed. Ben and Bev spoke about the clown, the bloody bathroom, Ben' s embarrassing secret, red balloons, Bev opened up about her stepfather and his antics, being moved to a workhouse to her disgust, Ben mentioned his ordeal With Henry and his stomach. Once all the loser club interviews were done they all met up and discussed their characters and laughed cried and shook at the accuracy and plot. Much to their surprise Richie had said Patrick had emptied his dark deeds out for the book and Bev had truly wondered if the man had changed. They had been notified that the book would be released a year later much to their surprise as it was a November day.after what felt like years the day came and they were not ready for the crowds..For once the losers felt as if they were more than losers together. As they sign books and sit reading it and gasping together Richie remarks "I wish Georgie and Eddie could see this . they'd be proud." Bill hugs him tight as they cry,"they'd be so proud j-j-just I-imagine t-they are H-Here. " Richie nods and let's himself accept that . Eddie got him here after all. Later on at Bev's house Richie speaks up."we should leave Derry behind and move on. The book prove that we can be what we want to." There was surprised silence before Bill speaks "where would we go?" "Hollywood. "There was cheering and laughing " Beverly Hills! "This led to Stan getting pushed off the sofa with a laugh."Hollywood sounds amazing but how?" "We're the Loser club..we'll do it!" After much thought Bev remarks. "Let's go kick the world's ass Losers!


	9. IT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skip to 2012. Introducing Child star Finn Wolfhard! (I love her)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very smol chapter because it's introducing a new character and era it goes better I promise xD

The year was 2012,nearly 2013 and Finn wolfhard was strolling down the street. He was freezing cold. He pulls his hat over his head. He heads into a cafe. Routine as he chills out.he pulls out a book afyer ordering hot chocolate."IT" he sits down with his drink and sips on it as he starts to read. Oblivious to the world. He could feel eyes on him so he looks up. Nothing,probably the creepy book. He puts the book down and looks around, He had an audition in a moment that he had to go to."stranger things" he smiles at the irony before picking up the book again.  He eventually  gets to his audition time and heads off to it.as soon as he's out he runs home.he had plans. He sits on his computer chair and puts in a CD, a clown appears on the screen. The title page, "IT." Finn smiles,It was hilarious really,the clown. But one character that stuck with him was Richie Tozier.Finn had never laughed at a horror film so much,after he finished the film he sat and thought for a while. He picks his book up and for a minute he swore there was a picture of a red balloon.he frowns,how was he still scared?he curls up in a ball. Closing his eyes and putting on some music,meanwhile deep down  in Derry,Maine a man was waking up from years of containment,and more mysteries were unravelling but Finn Wolfhard was extremely troubled.


	10. It's the loser club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn catches an interesting end of a conversation

Richie Tozier sits restless in his chair.this year would be the final 27 years of pennywise. He would make sure of it, already a film had been released about the adventures of the loser club but with added things.he gets up,shaking. He was an old man now but he was not going to give up."for you Edward." He says to himself. He was a rather old man now. "Richard please sit." A lady at his current residential home says."oh give up Beverly! I'm fine!" He shuffled across the floor. For his age Richie was doing well, he still had his mop of hair and he could pretty much walk. All of the loser club was still together with exception toEddie, and Stanley,who had moved away with Bill. But they were planning a meeting up of the loser club to mark pennywise's 27 years again. It saddened them that he was still around. Every 27 years they would also release red balloons for Eddie and Georgie as a memorial. This year Richie was determined not to forget it. His life had been hell after all.

1958, Eddie and Georgie died, and Henry had given him a beating for being gay and Sonia had gone mad at her loss and killed herself.

1960-Bill dropped the loser club after his failed relationship with Bev, Richie ended up getting kicked out for abit.

1985-pennywise returned and unfortunately Georgie and Eddie were still gone. Stanley had been"killed" by pennywise worrying them all but somehow Bill brought him back.

1989- his parents died which Richie wasn't as sad about compared to Eddie. His parents didn't really care about their son much.he losr his sanity momentarily after being asked before to give his information on pennywise to a author who was fascinated.

2012, he started getting haunted by clown noises. He knew pennywise was back but little did he know he had left Derry and boy was he angry!Richie heads to a box of memories. The loser club memories.Eddie's fannypack, Georgie's boat, his galoshes,the inhaler the Torah,cinema tickets, everything. He picks up a pair of red booty shorts, laughing."Eddie was tiny, right?" Bev chuckles "definitely, adorable little thing " they both laugh for a moment."Bev?" "Yes Richie?" "I think I haven't fallen out of love with him for fifty years" bev suddenly hugs him."I know, you never shut up about him. But Eddie's a star!" Bev nods "Richie,do you ever wonder how Stan came back?" He nods"I do,"Richie smiles "I'm happy for them , Stan notes when everyone is in love but missed Bill." They laugh more "I can't wait to see them again."and damn right! Except Richie was going to have more guests at his reunion. There's that and of course the loser club driving pennywise back to hell. Finn gets out of bed, it's a harsh December morning, he was planning on reading more of IT. So he gets ready to go to the cafe, he huffs at the curls on his head, hey maybe if a new version of it comes out he could star as Richie.he starts laughing at the thought."me, Richie Tozier! Nah!"he was perfectly fine with stranger things. Ah yes! Apparently he'd landed the role. Filming was to start that weekend.he throws on a jacket and puts on his hat. This famous boy had better hide himself! He thinks with a grin. **Meanwhile** "Stan? Have you got the keys?" "Yes I have Bill! Let's go! Beverly will get cross if we're late! And Richie too!"  Laughter seemed to show in the old man's eyes as he wraps an arm around his partner."let's go. If it weren't for Bev Richie would be late." Their eyes shine slightly, this was what they live for.they toddle out of their hotel room to a taxi. Mike Hanlon appears out of his hotel withhis wife at his side. Grandchildren and children too. "Where's grandpa going?" They ask. "I'm off to see old friends of mine." "With a balloon?" Mike eyes his wife. His children knew the tale of pennywise but his grandchildren?not quite.it was a story he couldn't give the. Them yet. Beverly and ben walk with Richie to the cafe, ironically the one where Finn was headed,Reading IT. They arrived with their specially booked place. Talking and laughing, chuckling about Derry and the reef. Finn paid no mind. 'Old people,they're entitled to their days out' he thinks so until he pays attention to their conversation "So, any updates on were the bugger is?" "Nope. but I'm thinking he's moving towards the city." A friend perhaps? "Stupid clown should know to mess with the loser club." WHAT? Finn pays proper attention, Leaning forward. "I know right! Got him in 58and 85!  " "Hey Bill, any clues on Georgie yet?" "No rich it's been years" "How'd you think I feel? I haven't seen Eddie for just as long." There's a thump. Finn had fallen over backwards. The old folk look surprised! "Poor lad. Help him Richie," "Why he looks like you!" He hears it,it  must have come from Beverly,it was a female voice. He sees the man approach him and note the book. Finn meets the eyes of Richie Tozier. Trashmouth of the loser club. Richie looks at him for a moment."so you heard our conversation boy? I think you should come with me."he nods and picks up his book. He jumps as there's a clown on the page. The pages flick and the clown advances to him before he slams the book shut."what the hell?" all while Richie watches"he's nearby,"he remarks as he leads him to the table. Obviously he couldn't tell what was happening because pennywise only targets children. He joins the loser club table.he knows Beverly,Richie and Mike but he doesn't recognize the rest.Richie takes the book and sets it in the middle of the table.he feels eyes on him. The old People are watching him closely. "I see you understand the situation?" On man speaks."welcome to the loser club Boy.I'm Bill,yes Bill Denbrough. That's Stan,You know Richie,Ben,Mike,Beverly."he must have looked shocked still because they grin "Yes. We exist. Unfortunately so does the dancing clown." Finn had a bad feeling. He knew Georgie was dead but no Eddie Kaspbrak? Finn couldn't finish the book now. It was like real life spoilers."how comes you aren't all famous and nobody's caught the clown?" Beverly sighs."it's complicated dear. Richie and Bill had both lost their partners and didn't want more publicity than the novel. Unfortunately a film got released too. "Finn nods."wait so-"he was calculating."Eddie was the last member of the loser club Pennywise ever took. He promise but Stanley disappeared  years later so now we want to get him back for it." Things piece together, Stan and Bill,Richie and Eddie.. "can I help?" They shake their heads"you're too young and you have screen reputation to maintain." This comes from Richie. So.they'd seen him on t.v. already?  "but you were my age when you first met pennywise! He protests."Eddie was. And the youngest always goes."Richie says."what if there was a way to bring Eddie back? Georgie too!" Bill shakes his head "I doubt that. It's been 60 years."Finn looks at him."wait. Your stammer is gone?"they smile"you really know a lot about us"he shrugs "I just watched the film and read the book."  Bill chuckles"good to see people reading." "Oh shut up Bill not everyone likes reading. I prefer your mother." Trashmouth was back! Finn starts giggling and they grin "So,you haven't changed Richie? I like it. You're my favorite." "Why thank you. at least someone appreciates it" "Richie it's always at inappropriate times." "Whenever I speak you say it's inappropriate Marsh" "Well then Tozier" Richie looked annoyed. "Umm.." There was a quiet voice from beside them and they look at Finn expectantly. "Can you tell me about Derry?" They all smile "of course my dear."Beverly says 'but we must be off. We have to go to Derry to release our balloons." "You go to Maine every year?" "Every 27." "Because-" "Pennywise strikes back-" "And it marks the disappearances" Finn looks shocked but says nothing. "My condolences." "My word he's got english like Richie!" They grin at each other. "I like you, Finn. And your mom too!" "Beep Beep Richie!" "I'll see you around right?" He says hiding a laugh "Of course,I'll make sure of it Finn." Bill smiles warmly And with thar the loser club is gone,but pennywise's vengeance isn't. In New-York city a man stirs. There wasn't long left.


	11. The trouble with this entire Goddamn situation

Finn groans and checks his watch, his manager raises an eyebrow."come on Finn or we'll be late! He takes one quick look at his appearance again before running down the street with his manager, his glasses askew, as his feet pound against the floor he hears voices:

" is that finn wolfhard? I hear he's on the casting list for that netflix show, stranger things! " 

"Is that the new Richie? I heard he's the next one! " 

He throws open the door to the meeting room, panting. "I'm terribly sorry sir.my phone-"  
"Not a problem Mr wolfhard. Your manager called."

"..oh.."  
"Now let us settle with this discussion." Finn nods and starts to talk about his future hopes and plans, The auditions for Stranger Things had been put to 2014 and he was slightly cross about it.now he was looking for other roles aside of Mike Wheeler, "Richie Tozier. " Those words were in his brain,"you should audition for Richie! " He remembers noah's joy. He bursts out of the office not waiting for his manager and he throws himself down the street, he had to find those people again! " Bam! He flew into someone else, they topple over onto the ground."i'm really sorry! "He hastily helps the figure up, it's a boy his age who raises an eyebrow at him."nice one Finn. Off anywhere nice?" He tilts his head,"i'm Sophia, Sophia Lillis, " he'd heard the name before. "My goodness! Hey!" He smiles " um. A bit of an awkward meeting huh?" "Tell me about it! Good work, I hope we can work together sometime. "She laughs and vanishes round the corner as a familiar voice rings out."you need to stop running about finn. Calm down!"he walks and looks for the cafe and pushes open the door. Empty. "Hello sweetheart, someone left a note for you, his name was Richard I believe. " The cashier smiles warmly."hot chocolate? " "Yes please. " He sits down wearily and waits."why we're you running? Just for hot chocolate? " he huffs.'no.i was just...I wanted to find something. " he reaches for the paper. 'Call me, we need to talk about IT ASAP, it is urgent and we believe you can help. R.T \----------- ' Finn copies the phone number down quickly. "Finn that could be a fan. You shouldn't be so hasty!" "Chill I know who he is!" "Who?" "What? Do you really have to-" "it's for your safety child." "He's part of the directors team for IT.he wanted to talk about casting. " "He could have called me" "Please trust me!" He runs out of the cafe and to an alleyway down the street. As he presses dial he hopes he answers. "Hello this is Richie! How unfortunate you missed me, I'll be back soon! Call me again or leave me a message, not that anyone does!-" Finn hangs up and laughs a little.that was perfect! Moments later his phone rings. "Hello? " "Ah! Finn? Hello boy! Meet us at Bev's house. " he gives the details and finn runs and runs until he finds the house, knocking waits until the door is opened by Stan. "Hello! Come in!"he smiles and walks in.he likes that Stan is calm and sweet. Probably the calmest of the lot."Richie was half asleep by the time he got there but soon sprung up. "Ah! Hello!" He's quickly lead to the sofa."right. Let's cut to the business shall we?" "IT is following us here. There's something it's after according to Stan and it may be something to do with you." "Me? " "Wow Richie. We'll explained. He's only 12!" "Fight me!" "Try me-" "I get it." Stan smiles."I just need to tell you something. It might give you more information. " He leads finn away and starts to tell him about everything he knew leading up to now. "The name starts with J and sounded like that too.make sure they cast that person! " Finn nodded but how the hell was he to do that? He didn't even know if he was up to a role in IT yet . They return to the rest of the losers and Finn suddenly announces it. "I'm going to help look for Eddie, and bring IT down.i dont care if you think I'm too young. " Bev bites her lip and looks at Bill. He shakes his head."I have an idea.if I go for the auditions as Richie will you let me help? I can help Stan that way."Stan looks up."it makes sense, he may not be in the front line-" "Stan. The clown already targeted him." "Exactly Bev. It knew I have a significance. I don't know what that significance is yet but I'm part of the team." Finn sounded indignant and Bev sighs, "fine but I don't want you getting hurt. "Welcome to the loser club kid!" Finn smiles slightly but they had to get down to business now. This was serious! Finn listens as the losers start to pour out theories and ideas and he..Finn Wolfhard was writing them down. He thinks to himself as he writes: We're coming for you clown.just you wait.


	12. Author's note

This is just a note to say I WILL be updating soon! Things are just really hectic currently so I haven't had time to write a chapter out in full! The same applies with all my other published works so my apologies if you're waiting for an update! They'll arrive shortly♡  
-A.C


	13. The hunt is on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn and the losers prepare themselves for the clown's appearance and Noah convinces Finn to put his name down for casting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH wow updates! I am sorry for the long wait for a probably mediocre chapter-  
> It's a bit shorter than I wanted (ha)  
> I will try to speed up the story and Eddie's POV can be put out there! Future updates will be better I promise!  
> I'm slowly picking myself up so I have energy to update stuff!  
> M♥

Richie had grabbed a bat from God knows where and proceeded to start swinging it around much to the amusement of the young Actor. "Richard I swear one day you're going to end up breaking something if you carry on with your attitude. " 

" Fight me Stan. I'm fine. " 

"And I'm the queen of England"  
" Oh! Stan the man shows sarcasm! He gets off to on a good one! "Stan sighs and instead starts to talk to Bev and Bill who appreciatively nod sometimes. "Right. We have a plan. We go kick this clown's ass as a team but the kid is high priority, in the event the clown gets him we stop. "And if it does the 'go or I'll take you all.' Thing again? " Richie raises a brow."it won't because he stays outside the area with the clown. " 

Finn sighs softly but doesn't argue. He shouldn't have even been in this situation in the first place! He should leave but at the same time he couldn't disappoint the people who had inspired him to be slightly bolder. I mean hell he was currently 11 he should be focusing on his career not fighting clowns with old people but this, this was what he wanted to do even if he wasn't in the front lines. He had a thought that had disturbed him though. He definitely didn't like the idea of people that old fighting. He was brought out of his thoughts by Richie who had snapped his fingers in finn's face. "Hey kiddo.wakey wakey. " he jumps and looks up."Richie you ass! " Bev shakes her head at him gently slapping him. Finn smiles and curls up into a ball. "Hey.you were going to tell me about Derry? " Stan glances up from his papers as does Bill, they get up and suddenly head towards Finn and sit down. "We probably should. Although if Stephen did his job with the book you'd probably know quite a lot about it already. "Finn smiles shyly."I haven't finished it."  


"What's a scrap like you doing reading that anyway? "Bev raises a brow at him."it looked cool. Clowns creep me out anyway. "  
Ben looks amused and nods. "Fair enough. Give him a break Bev he's obviously got his reasons. "  
After Mike had placed down his series of weapons he joined them."story time huh?" His calm persona had definitely stayed with him his entire life and he was obviously a patient man. They all started recounting what Derry had looked like when they were growing up, the river, the trees, the shops and ice cream trucks. (Richie knew exactly where they parked and remembers waiting for them) they all definitely remember the barrens and the basic layout of Derry itself. Ben knew it in detail which was no surprise to Finn and Richie had let out an annoyed "nerd alert. " Bev shakes her head at him "Richie shut up for one damn minute God damn it!" Stan raises a brow at Richie who grumbles 

"what did I do?"  


"That list's too long "  


"Oh very funny! I bet it's not as long as something else-"  


"Beep beep Richie! "  


Finn just wonders how on earth they maintained a friendship for so long. 

When they had started talking about Patrick he glanced up, "does anybody know where Patrick actually is now then?" 

"No and I doubt we'll mess with him again. Sure he's got a hundredth of a heart of emotion but we don't like him, with exceptions of course."  
He had seen her glance at Richie for a moment. He has obviously caught on and frowned."he was alright He helped us with the clown. " 

"What about the rest of the gang?" 

"Oh hell. Apparently Henry moved out of Derry. Victor and that other creep are still there . probably living happy lives, they weren't as sick in the head as our favourite Patrick Hockstetter." 

"School was great. Honestly the most riveting few hours in my life." 

"Oh same!" 

There was laughter all round for a moment. They all pick out their favourite parts of the town they grew up in, laughing about Greta Bowie and her father. Bev had thought about sneaking the cigarettes out of the shop and grinned.  
"You sucked down that nicotine back in the day Bevvie. " 

"You can't say much Tozier. " 

"He always says much though Bev, we've noticed this." 

"Oh..snap Stan!" 

"You have a cold heart Stanley. It still hurts to this day." 

 

There was laughter all round again.  
"What's this? Insult Richie day?" 

"Aw we love you really!" 

After a moment they finally get back on track to what they were doing and they describe their teen lives, Eddie, Georgie, Sonia. (In which Bev QUICKLY took over before Richie got too inappropriate ) after they had finished telling him about it he felt as if he had personally become linked to derry, he could probably place where everything was. In the event he did audition for Richie maybe the set production team would need some redesigning help? He laughs at the thought of this and gains interested looks. 'Something fascinating?" 

"I kinda had an idea. Maybe the set needs to be determined by me. I know a lot about derry now I could probably draw it.' 

There was laughter , "you probably could sweetheart I wouldn't be surprised honestly." Bev pats his shoulder. 

For the rest of the afternoon they laugh and talk about their childhood, Richie starts thinking about his mother, his eyes seem to show sadness to Bev wraps an arm around him. "It's obvious who the group's mother is here isn't it.." Ben smiles at Bev fondly. Finn suddenly realised something which he keeps quiet about, 

when afternoon wears into evening Bev quietly pats Finn on the shoulder, "we'd better get you home little one, "she says fondly, in the time they'd shared together they had already established a pure protective relationship. 

Later that night Finn sits on his bed and thinks to himself, he had been wondering if a new IT film was actually going to be released or not, he was deep in thought when suddenly his phone chirps in his pocket, it's his friend Noah. 

Noah and Finn's relationship was definitely amusing, their main reason on bonding was their Canadian blood, they felt truly like they understood each other better, (as would two Britons they thought, which in several years time they would witness in the form of Millie Bobby Brown and Charlie Heaton) 

Finn eagerly picks up the call, 

"Noah! How are you?" 

"I'm great! How are you and your friends?" Noah was actually the only other person who was aware of the losers, not in full detail but Finn had dropped some hints,whether Noah believed it or not was his choice. 

"They're alright, doing what old people do!" 

Finn could almost hear Bev laughing, they weren't ordinary senior citizens. 

"And you?" 

"I'm okay! I've been doing so much stage practice I might die. " 

"Please don't! " 

"Yeah Canadians are difficult to replace. " 

They laugh for a moment, the jokes about Canadians would never get old to them. Eventually the question arises. "So, have you thought about Richie?there's the form for people who are interested in the role to stay posted about auditions. " Finn rolls his eyes, "you won't be quiet until I audition will you?" 

"Damn right. " 

Finn gets the laptop that the manager uses and taps in a search,sure enough it's in big letters: 

"Stephen King's IT, the re imagination of the classic horror! " 

He clicks the link and looks at the form. 

"I'll put my interest down, I doubt anything will happen though! " 

"Finn-!" 

"Okay sorry! Damn!" 

After his conversation with Noah he goes through the form, 

" Requested character audition notice, please select to be contacted for future auditions and script reading." 

He hovers the mouse before clicking, "Losers Club, Tozier, Richie." 

He fills in the rest of the form,putting in his personal information and experience, he really hoped it was the right decision. 

He finishes the form and retreats to his room again, he wonders what the cast of the film would be, who would be bold redheaded legend Beverly Marsh? Who would be calm Mike Hanlon? Most importantly, who would play the clown? Or little Eddie Kaspbrak? his head was fullof questions. He definitely had to ask the real losers club more questions. 

He texts Noah again, 

'U happy- I filled in the form' 

An immediate reply came. 

'Finally! Took you long enough! ' 

'Hilarious! Will you be quiet about it now?'

'Maybe :p ' 

'You'd better!' 

They keep taunting via text until they fell asleep a while later. 

In his dreams Finn Wolfhard hopes he's doing the right things.


End file.
